


Lock Out; Pry In

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets locked out of her hotel room and ends up making friends with the kid across the hall till she can be rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock Out; Pry In

Alex walked up to the hotel room door, reaching into her pocket when she  realized there was nothing there . She’d given Ella her keycard. 

“Shit!” Alex cursed as she quickly checked all her pockets to be sure. Ella had decided to stay behind at the bar a little later, heading back to the hotel with Ash and Ali in half an hour. Alex groaned as she slid down the wall and sat on the floor. She leaned her head back and sighed, closing her eyes against the harsh light. Her head had started hurting earlier in the day and now was in full headache mode. She didn’t bother to look when she heard the door across the hall open.

“Hey miss, you ok?” a kid asked and Alex opened her eyes to look at him. He was no more than fifteen, if that, and was staring down at Alex.

“I’m ok, just locked out. Waiting for my…” Alex hesitated. She wasn’t sure what they were, really. Sure they slept together, they went out, but they hadn’t defined themselves yet. “I’m waiting for my friend.”

“Ah, the hot girl from that room?” he asked and Alex chuckled.

“Yeah, the hot girl,” Alex answered. The boy sat across from Alex, inviting himself to stay and apparently chat with her while she waited. 

“She seems nice.”

“She is.”

“She your friend?”

“Yeah, we’ve known each other a long time.”

“That’s cool.”

“Sure.” Alex sighed, allowing her head to fall back again, her head aching.

“Can I have her number?” That got Alex to look at him again, jaw slightly dropped.

“Excuse me?”

“Her number?”

“Um, you’ll have to ask her for that…”

“She’d never give it to me,” he said pouting slightly.

“You’re most likely right, but you never know. Even if she does turn you down, she’ll be nice about it.” Alex smiled. 

“Do you know if she’s single?” the boy asked and Alex choked a bit.

“I’m…” Alex hesitated. What were they? “I’m not sure, she doesn’t like to define things.”

“Oh, one of those. Mom dated one of those, big jerk.”

“Yeah.” Alex sighed.

“You banging her?” the kid asked bluntly and Alex’s eyes went wide.

“What?”

“You banging her?” he repeated and Alex chuckled.

“Not in the last twelve hours,” Alex said, wondering what in the world caused her to tell the truth. But, the fact that the kid was now beet red made Alex slightly proud.

“Where is she anyway?”

“We went out with some of our friends and she stayed later than I did. She hasn’t seen them in a while since she moved and well, I have a headache, so I’m like a wet blanket at a bar.”

“Oh, I’m sorry you have a headache.”

“It’s alright.”

“Why did she move away from here?”

“She got a better job somewhere else, decided to follow her passion.”

“Do you miss her when she’s gone?”

“Every day.” 

“That’s got to be hard. I miss my dad when he’s gone. He’s military, but not the strict ass hole kind, the really awesome kind…” the kid trailed off. 

“It is hard, but we make do, just like your family.”

“I should head to bed before mom freaks. Good luck banging your hot girlfriend.” Alex chuckled shaking her head. 

“Good night.”

“Night,” the boy said before going back to his room. Alex sighed, dropping her head back against the wall once more. She heard the door open again and looked up, the boy tossing a bag of something at her. “Here, I hear chocolate makes all sad girls happy again,” he said as Alex looked down at the bag of M&M's in her hands.

“Thanks,” Alex said, smiling as the boy disappeared behind the door again. Alex opened the bag tossing a few of the candies in her mouth when the elevator doors opened.

“Babe? Why are you sitting outside?” Ella asked as she walked down the hall.

“You have my key, Masar,” Alex said as Ella pulled her up to her feet. The woman wrapped her arms around Alex, pulling her close.

“You should’ve called,” Ella said, kissing Alex.

“I know, but you haven't seen them in so long. It felt wrong to call.”

“So instead, you sat out here alone waiting for me?”

“No, the kid across the hall kept me company.” Alex chuckled.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he was really sweet. Here hang on.” Alex went over and knocked on the door, the kid’s head popping back out.

“Hey.”

“Hey, I wanted you to meet Ella, my friend,” Alex said and the boy’s jaw dropped.

“Oh god, hi,” he squeaked out and Ella chuckled, kissing Alex’s cheek. 

“Hi,” Ella said smoothly back, smirking just slightly. “I hear you did me a favor and hung out with my girl while she was locked out?”

“Um… yeah…” Ella leaned over and kissed the boy on the forehead.

“Thank you. I owe you.”

“Holy shit.”

“Now off to bed,” Alex said and the boy disappeared again. Alex turned to Ella and smacked her shoulder. “Really? Had to kiss the poor boy? Now he’s gonna have a hard time sleeping all night.”

“Yeah? Why’s that Morgan?”

“Why do you think?”

“The same reason I think we’re going to have a hard time sleeping tonight.” Ella grinned as she kissed Alex, picking her up. Alex wrapped her legs around Ella’s hips, kissing her back as the woman walked over to the door, trying to open it.

“Better hurry Ell, or I’m going to really overshare with that poor kid.”

“That kid already loves us. So what if he gets an extra show?”

“Open the damn door.”

“Is that any way to speak to your girlfriend?”

Alex froze, “girlfriend? You want to be girlfriends?” Her eyes were glistening with tears.

“Well… yeah. If you want. I mean if you don’t wan—”

Whatever else she was going to say was smothered by Alex’s lips on hers.

“Of course,” Alex kissed her again. “Of course I want it. Now,” Alex said, fishing the card out of Ella’s pocket, “I think we need to celebrate this development.”

She slid the card through the lock and turned the door handle, clearing their way into the room. Soon, her lips were back on Ella’s, barely noticing when she kicked the door closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> New pairing that I got prompted! I hope you guys all enjoy it, let me know!


End file.
